


A Turn of Phrase

by AkaiaOwl, MissyJAnne85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Library Sex, Light Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiaOwl/pseuds/AkaiaOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: “A book deal? I thought the Malfoy inheritance guaranteed you wouldn’t have to work a day in your life.”“Do you write for money Granger?”She snorted at the ridiculous thought. “Of course not!”“Why do you assume I do?” he asked.A story about how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy turned the page after the war and found each other in the process.Written for the MF Fest - Dramione coworkers challenge. Prompt: Authors.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 232
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	1. On the same page

**Author's Note:**

> Concept collaboration. Story and writing by AkaiaOwl and lyrics by MissyJAnne85.

_ Magic for Dummies _ had quickly become a best-seller. 

To Hermione’s utter astonishment, the small project she had begun almost as a joke during her last year at Hogwarts had turned into a household name. Nowadays, a few weeks after graduating, Hermione found herself swept by her new crazy schedule, courtesy of Flourish and Blotts Publishing Group.

Her wrist was aching and it was no wonder, after all, she had been signing copies of her book almost non-stop for a solid hour. The frenzy over the paperback had only increased as time progressed and the new school year loomed. Hermione smiled as she handed the book she was holding to a middle-aged man. She noticed that he and the small boy standing on his side were both wearing Muggle clothing.

The man stalled before moving out of the line. “Miss Granger, I wanted to let you know that your book has been truly helpful for our family and we cannot thank you enough,” he said.

Feeling almost boneless with joy, Hermione thanked the man and grabbed a new copy from the next person in line. She signed her name with practiced ease, closed the book, and handed it back. The queue never seemed to get shorter, but Hermione didn’t mind. How in the world could she care about something so trivial as wrist pain when situations like these kept happening? When something  _ she’d _ done made the magical transition easier for families like her own?

Soon enough, Flourish and Blotts’ public relations officer, Marina Clearwater, announced that the bookstore would be closing for the night and invited everyone to return in a couple of days to attend the Author Reading event and get their books signed. Hermione grinned and thanked everyone for coming.

“Hermione, it’s always a pleasure,” said Marina once the crowd began slowly drifting away. “I’ll be seeing you next week!”

“Thank you, Marina,” said Hermione with a smile. She was happy to finally have a few days to recover from her hectic agenda.

The older woman hugged her and Hermione was left to gather her things and contemplate the emptying room. As she mindlessly looked around the store, her unsuspecting gaze landed on the last person she expected to see attending her book event: Draco Malfoy. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Almost as if he had felt her stare, Draco Malfoy turned in her direction. Life after the war had truly changed him. He was no longer the gaunt and angry teenager he had been during his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. He was no longer the stressed and forlorn boy she’d last seen at the Great Hall with his family after the final battle. Draco Malfoy looked healthier now, broader and taller than how she last remembered him. He gave Hermione a nod of acknowledgment, lacking the usual malice she was used to seeing on him.

She nodded back and turned around, grabbing her purse and the small stack of papers detailing her upcoming events. Why in the world would Draco Malfoy of all people be attending a book signing intended for Muggle-born witches and wizards? Sure, not everyone who bought the book was a Muggle. Hermione had seen several pure bloods at the Flourish and Blotts events and she knew the book was also useful for wizarding families to explain magic to their children. Nevertheless, it did seem very out of character for the Malfoy she knew.

* * *

There he was again.

Even though he’d chosen to sit in the back row, his flaxen hair and tall frame gave him away immediately. Hermione continued reading the first chapters of her book, refusing to face the back of the room and let her mind wander. She didn’t know why she was surprised by this point, it had been two weeks since Draco Malfoy began lurking at the back of her events.

Hermione had thought about confronting him about it, surely the reason behind this sudden interest could not be a good one, she had initially thought. However, the few times she allowed herself to glance in his direction, Hermione had noticed that he mostly kept to himself, always attending alone and not engaging in conversation with the other attendees. It intrigued her to no end.

She finished reading the second chapter of her book and thanked everyone for coming. There would be no book signing tonight, Hermione thought with contentment as Marina Clearwater gave a few more parting words. After so many events, Hermione could not remember the last time she had been able to sit down and write without any pressure. The crowd clapped with enthusiasm.

After posing for  _ The Daily Prophet _ , Hermione made her way to the door thinking that maybe tonight she’d find some time to finish writing the book about Transfiguration that she’d been working on. So intent on making a mental schedule for her upcoming projects, Hermione didn’t  realise  she had somehow come face to face with Draco Malfoy.  _ How bloody perfect _ .

“Granger,” he said as a way of greeting. Hermione noticed he had a copy of her book in his hand.

“Why are you here Malfoy?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “To attend an Author Reading event?”

“Why in the world would you be interested in an introductory book to the magic world? You’ve been raised knowing all about it.”

Malfoy’s slight smirk faded completely and he glanced away from her.

“Why are you here?” she insisted.

“I was invited by Flourish and Blotts’ public relations officer.”

“Marina invited you?” Hermione asked,  scandalised . “Why would she do that?”

Malfoy readjusted the book he was holding. “I just signed a book deal and they wanted me to begin learning the ropes.”

Hermione admitted it made sense. Still, something nagged at her.

“A book deal? I thought the Malfoy inheritance guaranteed you wouldn’t have to work a day in your life.”

“Do  _ you _ write for money Granger?”

She snorted at the ridiculous thought. “Of course not!”

“Why do you assume I do?” he asked.

_ Touche _ .

Malfoy headed towards the door of the bookshop and opened it. “Good evening Granger.”

Hermione quickly closed her slightly parted lips. The last thing she noticed before he disappeared down Diagon Alley was the familiar cover of her book peeking from under his arm.

* * *

“I find your choice of title fascinating,” Malfoy commented.

Hermione couldn’t help the blush from colouring her cheeks. “I, um, was inspired by a very popular Muggle trend.”

“I see,” he said. “Do all Muggles enjoy mocking their intelligence? Is it some kind of inside joke?”

She rolled her eyes. “I won’t even bother explaining it to you.”

It was the seventh week since he’d  begun  attending her book events. By now, Hermione was used to it, even if for the life of her she couldn’t understand why he kept coming. Wouldn’t a couple of times be enough for him to get used to the dynamics? Hermione had learned it all on her own, after all.

They reached the entrance of the bookshop and Malfoy opened the door for her. At times, it was still hard for her to reconcile this well-behaved and almost cordial man to the young prat she remembered from school. But, after a war, you could not expect things to be the same, Hermione reasoned. After Voldemort’s defeat, the topic of blood purity had become almost taboo and Muggle-related activism had increased in popularity. They stepped out into the windy street and walked to the apparition point.

“When I read your book, I feel like I’m seeing everything familiar to me through other eyes,” Malfoy said. “It’s like discovering the mundane can be fascinating.”

Hermione looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“A few weeks ago you asked me why I found an introductory book to the magic world interesting,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about it and that’s why.”

She didn’t know what to say. They reached the end of the street and Hermione felt relieved.

Hermione turned to him. “Thanks for letting me know,” she said with a smile. “Have a good night Malfoy.”

She apparated away before he could respond.

Once in her flat, Hermione noticed a familiar black owl perched on her windowsill. She hadn’t been expecting an answer from Flourish and Blotts so soon.

There were two letters attached to its leg. The first one was a very brief note from Marina Clearwater excitedly informing Hermione that her new project had been given green light and would be ready to be published as soon as the editor finished polishing the last chapters. Hermione reread it a couple of times in disbelief; it had only been a few weeks since she’d sent the final draft of her Transfiguration book to her publisher.

With a huge satisfied smile, Hermione grabbed the second letter. The thick, formal envelope was from Flourish and Blotts and contained a tentative schedule for her next few months. Hermione noticed that a pre-launch event was scheduled for next week and the official launch party for the week after that.

She couldn’t hide her excitement as she scribbled a quick response.

* * *

The table with her name on it was at the front of the room. Hermione sat down and glanced around at the magnificent decorations. Several round tables filled the space and a big stage dominated the front of the room, judging by the number of chairs Hermione guessed at least a hundred people would be in attendance. Flourish and Blotts had truly outdone themselves this time.

The room was beginning to fill up with people. Of course, she had been thirty minutes early to the event. Hermione found that, when attending these sorts of social events, it was better to be early and bored than late and stressed. Her eyes roamed over the room, trying to spot any familiar faces. She knew Harry and Ron would be attending.

Things had been somewhat strained for the three of them after Ron and Hermione’s short-lived romance crashed and burned. Harry would never expressly choose a side but, seeing how close he was to the Weasleys and considering his relationship with Ginny, it was no surprise that he did spend a lot more time with Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, had thrown herself wholeheartedly into her work. She was used to being busy and always found new projects to occupy herself with. Maybe tonight they could talk and step towards rebuilding their friendship together. She did miss them.

“Evening Granger,” a familiar voice said, interrupting her wistful thoughts.

Draco Malfoy was taking a seat directly across from her.

Hermione stared in confusion. “Malfoy? What are you doing here?”

“I’m attending my pre-launch event.”

Her jaw dropped. “Your what?”

“The event where my new book will be announced,” he said slowly, looking somewhat amused.

“This must be a confusion,” she tried to reason. “This is  _ my _ pre-launch event.”

Malfoy seemed baffled by her words. “No,  _ you _ must be confused, Granger,” he said. “I funded this whole event.”

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort to Malfoy, two more people approached their table. Hermione and Draco stood up to greet Edward Flourish and Jeannine Blotts, Flourish and Blotts’ owners. As everyone sat down on their assigned seats, it dawned on Hermione that Malfoy’s presence might not be a mistake.

“It’s such a pleasure for us to be in the company of two of our youngest authors,” said Jeannine Blotts with a smile. “Everyone is looking forward to your respective speeches.”

“ _ Our _ speeches?” Hermione blurted.

“The speeches meant to present your upcoming books, of course,” Edward Flourish said.

Malfoy’s face was unreadable. “Are Granger and I launching our books together?”

Edward and Jeannine looked at each other and laughed merrily.

“Well, of course you are, dear!” exclaimed Jeannine as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Transfigurations and Charms are the two most compatible magical subjects, of course we’re handling them together!”

“A brilliant marketing idea from our very own Marina Clearwater,” Edward added with a wink.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a loud, animated voice welcoming everyone to the event.

If they were launching their books together, would that mean they’d be attending all the other events together as well? Hermione  realised she wasn’t bothered as much as she once would have. These past weeks she found Malfoy was at least tolerable. Hermione sighed and tried to focus her attention on the cheerful woman who was currently addressing everyone.

Jeannine and Edward were called onstage. Each of them talked about how honoured they were to be a platform for young people to explore their academic interests and how excited they were for the new books that would be announced that night. Hermione covertly glanced at Malfoy who seemed to be deep into thought, a faraway look in his eyes.

“I think it’s safe to say you weren’t aware of this arrangement either,” Hermione commented as she sipped from her champagne flute.

Malfoy’s grey eyes focused on her face. “I had no idea,” he confirmed. “How do you feel about it?”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s done already, it doesn’t matter how I feel about it.”

Malfoy ran a hand through his carefully arranged hair. “It’s not done. I can step out of this right now,” he said. “I’ll tell them I changed my mind and want to wait a few more months to publish.”

For the first time after the war, he looked angry.

Of course, this was an uncomfortable position to be in, Hermione thought. Sure, she was far from thrilled about it as well, but what was he so mad about? It wasn’t so terrible to be attending the same events. Hell, they’d been doing just that for months now!

“Don’t be ridiculous Malfoy,” Hermione said, her tone flat and cold. “I know it might seem unbearable for you right now to launch your first book alongside a Mudblood but-”

His eyes darkened at her use of the word. “Don’t say that word again.”

“What? Mudblood?” Hermione challenged. “The insult you have been hurling at me since you were twelve?”

The fire in his grey eyes died down and he looked away from her. “I just... I never had the chance to say just how sorry I was,  _ how sorry I am _ for how I behaved at school,” he said. “I was a prat and I’m sorry.”

Hermione blinked at him, her anger placated and replaced by utter confusion.

Before she could think of anything to say to him, Draco’s name was being called and he was halfway up the stage. The minute he stood facing the crowd, his voice amplified by a Sonorus charm, he became a different person. The troubled expression he had just a few minutes ago was replaced by a charming smile as he addressed the attendees with ease.

The tense silence that had fallen over the room when his name had been called quickly vanished as his speech progressed. Hermione was in awe at his clever use of words and his control over the crowd. Despite not being shy, it had taken her a lot of practicing to feel at ease when addressing a big group of people. But this seemed natural to him.

“-and, finally, I want to thank Hermione Granger for sharing this moment with me,” Malfoy said as he undid the Sonorus charm and turned to leave the stage.

Amongst a cloud of confusion, Hermione managed to hear someone calling her name. Somehow, she found herself onstage and facing everyone in the room. Miraculously, Hermione managed to remember every last word of the short speech she’d practiced. She had saved the longer speech for the actual launch event, after all.

Hermione found her table just as the applause died down. Edward and Jeannine were beaming at her.

“It was such a captivating speech!” Edward said as Hermione sat down.

“Well done, you two,” agreed Jeannine as food materialised  on the plates in front of them.

Hermione refused to look at Malfoy, still feeling very self-conscious about his words and the fact that, for once, she’d been rendered speechless. Hermione thanked Merlin for the arrival of the food and Edward and Jeannine’s small talk.

When dinner was over, the same cheerful woman from earlier addressed everyone. Jeannine and Edward were called back onto the stage for some final words. They took turns thanking everyone for attending and encouraging them to pre-order the upcoming books.

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Granger,” he began, “about before... when I said I could back down from the event, I meant to say that I would do it if that’s what  _ you _ wanted.”

He was rambling by now, the carefully constructed persona from the stage was long gone.

“Because I don’t have a problem with it, but I understand that it might be uncomfortable for you-”

“Stop right there,” Hermione said.

Draco lifted his grey eyes from the napkin on his legs and stared at her.

“I’m shocked about this, for sure,” she explained. “And, given the last eight years, I’m not thrilled about the idea of spending every single day with you.”

Malfoy’s face contorted in a humourless smile.

“But,” she continued, “I trust my publisher and I trust Marina. And, for some reason, I don’t find you as annoying as I did before.”

Hermione gave him a sincere smile. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m fine with it as long as you are.”

Malfoy let out the breath he had been holding. “Good to know we’re on the same page Granger,” he said looking very much relieved.


	2. A new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept collaboration. Story and writing by AkaiaOwl and lyrics by MissyJAnne85.

The days following the pre-launch event were hectic. Hermione had been attending meetings nonstop, talking to her editor, supervising the last changes to her book, giving her opinion about fonts and covers, and everything in between. Before she knew it, the official day of the launch arrived.

Despite having a vague idea of what was to come, Hermione couldn’t help the waves of nervous anxiety washing through her body. The words of her speech were playing on a loop in her brain as she ate and showered. The words continued repeating themselves in her mind as she got ready with Ginny and Luna. She gripped her small purse as they made their way to the chimney.

“You’ll be amazing Mione,” reassured Ginny.

Luna smiled. “There are no Nargles in sight, Hermione, you should be very pleased.” 

The Leaky Cauldron looked nothing like how Hermione remembered. It seemed bigger somehow and it was far more illuminated. Marina Clearwater spotted her as soon as she arrived and hurried to her side to go over the itinerary for the night. Hermione was only half-listening as she took in the big posters announcing the two books. The tomes were printed in complementary colours, as if they belonged to a collection of some sort. The posters were everywhere throughout the room.

A flash of blond hair caught her attention. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were near the front of the room talking to Edward Flourish and some other people. They looked so comfortable in this scenery, like they belonged here. The very image of poise and elegance.

Someone touched Hermione’s elbow and suddenly she was being greeted by several people. Smiles and polite answers. It reminded Hermione of Slughorn’s parties. Luna and Ginny had disappeared somewhere in the room and Hermione was left amongst a throng of strangers.

Edward Flourish’s voice boomed throughout the room, inviting everyone to take a seat. And then Hermione was walking up to stand next to him at the front of the room. She smoothed imaginary creases on her blue cocktail dress and performed a nonverbal Sonorus.

“I want to begin by thanking everyone for being here tonight,” said Hermione, letting the words she’d learned by heart flow out of her mouth.

As she talked, she allowed her gaze to roam through the room full of strangers. She hoped her words could make an impact on the attendants, the most important people of the British magical community. She’d managed to include some of her most powerful ideas about how the magical community should evolve and was nervous about how it would be received. Hermione delivered her last sentence and reverted the Sonorus charm. She hoped her covert activism for Muggle-born rights would be taken seriously by this crowd of pure bloods.

The crowd clapped. Edward Flourish thanked her and presented Draco Malfoy.

He talked about how this project had been three years in the making. How studying Charms had not only saved his own life, but his mother’s too. How he’d begun writing as a way to cleanse himself and redeem his use of Charms theory. He thanked Flourish and Blotts for trusting him and the magical community for giving him a second chance.

Hermione thought back on their sixth year and how Draco had managed to fix the broken vanishing cabinet. It was chilling to rethink about the events of that year under this new light. There was so much in between the words he was not saying, so much that Hermione could imagine to fill in the gaps of his nonchalant speech. Hermione  realised she had no idea of who Draco Malfoy truly was, but she was beginning to understand the depth of his transformation. She was beginning to get a glimpse of the man he was now.

Her father used to say that none are more blind than those who refuse to see. Now, witnessing Draco Malfoy present his first book, Hermione felt as if she was seeing him for the first time.

* * *

Hermione welcomed the three-day respite after the launch party with open arms. She slept late and visited her friends. She went to dinner at Harry and Ginny’s and even had a few drinks with Neville and Hannah at Hogsmeade. As much as the war had affected them all, everybody seemed to be at a good stage in their lives. After almost losing the war against the darkest wizard of all time, everyone seemed to want to follow their passions. Hermione felt this realisation deeply.

She thought back on the events of the war. Being idle for so long tended to conjure the unwanted memories into her mind. Hermione shivered as she considered how different life would be if Voldemort had won the war. Maybe she would be dead by now. Maybe _all_ Muggles and Muggle-born wizards would be dead by now. Hermione thought about how Voldemort and his Death Eaters had weaponized the magical community’s fear of something they didn’t understand and turned it into hatred.

_ I feel like I’m seeing everything familiar to me through other eyes _ . Draco Malfoy’s words about her first book danced at the back of her mind. Maybe the answer would be to ease the magical community into Muggles as much as Muggle-born wizards were eased into it. You cannot fear something you are familiar with, after all.

The idea struck Hermione as sharp as a bolt of lightning.

She felt the familiar current of creativity flowing through her limbs as she poured her words into a long piece of parchment.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was brimming with people eager to get the copies of their books signed. When she arrived, Hermione had been surprised to see a line of people flowing well into the street. She’d never seen this many customers in the store, not even at Gilderoy Lockhart’s book signing event.

This would be the first book event for both her and Draco’s new books. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if he would enjoy this particular experience as much as she always did.

At the end of the event, Hermione  realised  Malfoy was waiting for her by the door.

“Would you join me for a drink?” he asked. “I want to celebrate.”

“Sure,” Hermione said.

They went to a small bar near Florean Fortescue’s. Hermione had never been there but she noticed the place seemed cozy and comfortable. A small, fat man greeted them with a smile and took their orders.

“I didn’t know you liked Transfigurations so much,” Draco commented as they waited for their drinks. “But then again, you excelled at everything except flying.”

Hermione didn’t know if he’d meant it as a compliment.

“Transfiguration is one of the most fascinating branches of magic,” she said. “The idea of changing objects at will is just overwhelming. It goes against all the laws of physics, really.”

Their orders levitated to their places.

Malfoy chuckled. “There you go again, making the mundane seem fantastic.”

“You know, your words from the other day gave me an idea.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“A book introducing basic Muggle culture to wizards,” Hermione said, taking a sip from her glass.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “ _ Muggles for Dummies _ ?”

Hermione grinned. “Exactly. A simple read to open people’s eyes.”

They emptied their glasses almost at the same time and ordered another round.

“What about you? Did you always like Charms?” Hermione asked, taking a sip from her glass.

“I always found it interesting but I never studied it in depth until our sixth year,” he said. “Surprisingly, and given the circumstances, I enjoyed it.”

Hermione nodded in understanding, thinking about her use of the Protean charm so DA’s members could communicate. “It was mostly the same for me.”

They sipped from their glasses in pensive silence.

“I took everything for granted back then,” Malfoy said as he swirled his glass. “Until I was tasked with killing Dumbledore, I didn’t question my beliefs, my motivations, my goals, my whole bloody life.”

“At least you questioned them at some point,” Hermione said, her voice calm. “Some people have died without doing that, some people are in Azkaban and still haven’t done it.”

Draco’s knuckles were white as he gripped his glass. “I’m more than a bit miffed that it took so much for me to come to my senses.”

“War affected all of us differently,” Hermione said, looking down at the coppery liquid in her glass. “I’m glad it affected you for the better.”

She lifted her gaze and her brown eyes met his grey ones, magnetic pools of mercury that seemed to peer into her very soul. 

“I was deluded and jealous back then,” Draco said. “For the record, I never thought you were anything less than brilliant and I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather share this with.”

Red  coloured  Hermione’s cheeks.

The conversation veered to more casual topics for the rest of the evening. By the time Draco and Hermione walked to the apparition point, she was feeling content and peaceful in a way she scarcely ever felt after discussing the war. She wondered if Draco Malfoy would have ever become the man he was now without living through the horrors he had to witness and partake in. He was a good person, and Hermione was beginning to think that maybe he always had been.

* * *

Days blended together into colourful movie reels as Hermione and Draco attended event after event.

“How do you get any writing done?” he’d asked as they prepared for  _ The Daily Prophet  _ photo shoot.

Hermione smiled. “I steal time from the most unexpected places.”

Draco’s grey eyes glinted. “I am thinking about starting a new project on Alchemy,” he confessed.

“Did you take the class?”Hermione asked with interest. Alchemy had been the only N.E.W.T. level elective she decided not to take.

He nodded. “I’ve been studying it on my own for a while, too.”

Their conversation was cut short by the beginning of the photoshoot. After what felt like hours, it finally ended and they were ushered in for their interview with Rita Skeeter.

The extravagant woman was grinning from ear to ear as they sat down on the couch in front of her. “Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,” she said with an affected tone. “It’s such a delight to have you both here.”

“Likewise,” said Draco while Hermione forced herself to smile. She would never forget the damage that woman had caused with her relentless lying.

“Tell me, Mr. Malfoy,” Skeeter began. “What inspired you to become an author?”

The acid green Quick-Quotes Quill danced merrily on the parchment next to Rita as Draco gave a practiced answer.

“I gather your mother is supportive of your career choice,” Rita said, baring her teeth in a saccharine sweet smile. “Is your father supportive too?”

Hermione felt Draco visibly stiffen next to her. In the months she’d spent with Draco, throughout all the events, dinners, drinks, and conversations, he’d never once mentioned Lucius Malfoy.

“I wouldn’t know,” he said through clenched teeth. “It’s been years since I’ve seen him.”

“Ah, but I am aware Lady Malfoy frequently visits him in Azkaban,” Skeeter pushed eagerly. “Surely, you must at least have an idea of his thoughts on the matter.”

“What is the relevance of Lucius Malfoy’s opinion in this interview again?” Hermione said before Draco could speak.

Rita winced and turned to Hermione for the first time since the interview started. The older woman appraised her with cold eyes.

“Now, now, Miss Granger, you’ll have your turn,” said Skeeter, a fake smile on her lips.

The interview continued smoothly and without further mention of Lucius Malfoy. The questions that followed were very general and Rita seemed to tone down on pressing about delicate matters. It seemed Skeeter’s memory of Hermione’s scheme during her fourth year was still very vivid. Hermione was glad.

Rita glanced at the parchment in her hands and a big smile appeared on her face. “And, finally, Miss Granger, how do you feel about being forced to spend so much time with your long-time nemesis and bully?”

Hermione flinched at the unexpected question. Of course, Skeeter would save the most uncomfortable inquiries for last.

“I wouldn’t say he was ever my enemy,” Hermione answered, her voice sounding firm. “And I’m glad I get to work with him so closely because now I know how much he’s changed.”

“How do Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley feel about your newfound friendship with Mr. Malfoy?”

Hermione gave her a fake smile. “I have no idea,” she said. “Why don’t you ask them?”

The Quick-Quotes Quill was moving so fast across the parchment it looked like a green blur.

“Lovely,” Rita said. “And, Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel about your publisher forcing you to work with Miss Granger? Have you found working with her beneficial knowing that you’ll be able to capitalise on her positive public image? Do you think being associated with her will redeem the Malfoy name?”

Draco and Hermione gaped at Rita, who acted as nonchalant as if she had asked them about the weather.

Draco’s jaw tensed. “What?”

“Oh, surely you were informed of this,” Rita said with fake concern. 

Hermione stood up. “Excuse us Rita, but I think this interview is over,” she said.

* * *

Hermione chanced a look at Malfoy on the opposite corner of the bookstore and found him already staring at her. They had barely talked to each other after the disastrous interview almost four days ago. She had been intending to breach the subject but he always seemed to vanish right after their events. And now that the interview had been published, Hermione expected it would only get worse.

She remembered Skeeter’s scandalous writing with a shudder. The journalist had dared to imply that Hermione had some sort of romantic interest in “the brooding, handsome Malfoy heir” because of her “fierce  defence of him and her insistence that he was a changed man”. Hermione blushed with anger at the mere memory of reading the paper that morning.

The evening was uneventful and by the time the store finally closed down and the crowd began to disperse, Hermione hurried and intercepted Draco before he could leave. She didn’t care about the curious looks thrown her way as she made her way across the room.

“Our interview is finally out,” Hermione said as a way of greeting.

“Yes, I read it this morning,” he said. Draco took his time gathering his quills and papers and placing them inside his satchel. “Skeeter has quite the imagination.”

Hermione tried to suppress a smile. “Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“I’ve already sent an owl to  _ The Daily Prophet _ asking for a reprint,” Draco said.

“Can we go somewhere to talk about what happened?” Hermione asked.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to be seen in public?”

Hermione’s face fell. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I assumed you wouldn’t want to be associated with me more than necessary after what Skeeter-”

She snorted. “You said it yourself, Skeeter has quite the imagination.”

Draco looked up and met her eyes. “It was not a lie.”

“But... I mean how-”

“These past few days I’ve been visiting Flourish and Blotts’ main offices and had the chance to talk to some very interesting people,” he explained.

His stance was tense. “Apparently no one believed my book would sell if it was associated with my family’s name. And I don’t blame them.”

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She’d read Draco Malfoy’s book and it provided an approach to Charms that had never been done before. Not publishing his work would have been a great loss for the magical community.

“I’m so sorry you were involved in all of this,” he said.

She wondered whether she would have read Malfoy’s book if she hadn’t had the chance to get to know him like this. Hermione liked to think that she would have. She liked to think that she would have been able to see past the person and into the work. After all, none are more blind than those who refuse to see.

“It was not right for them to omit this information,” Hermione said. “But I’m glad that at least their plan worked.”

* * *

As the last book-related events came and went, Draco and Hermione’s previous dynamic resumed almost as if the interview had never happened. They saw each other at least twice a week at their shared events and would always go for dinner or drinks afterward. Draco shared more about his ambitious Alchemy project and Hermione showed him the first draft of  _ Muggles for Dummies _ . Afterward, they began meeting on their free days to discuss their projects.

When their crazy schedule subsided somewhat and they were left with several free weeks, Draco and Hermione agreed to work on their projects together. Maybe their muses would be more productive if they had companionship. And it turned out not to be such a crazy idea.

Hermione found t hat Draco’s insight was important for the development of her new book and, thanks to him, realised that she needed to rewrite her first version. She learned that pure bloods were raised with a very unique set of values and customs, something that Hermione would need to take into account when writing a book aimed at them. On the other hand, Draco realised Hermione’s understanding of the Muggle world was key for his Alchemy project since this particular branch of magic was very influenced by the Muggle subject of chemistry. The concept of Muggle science and Muggle ingenuity amazed him to no end. After weeks of reading and grasping new concepts, Draco finally admitted that it almost seemed like another branch of magic altogether.

The first time Hermione visited Malfoy Manor was hard. Harder than she would have expected. Draco had asked her to meet him in the library, the biggest room at the furthest end of the house. Hermione trembled as she walked through the ample halls of the mansion, recognising t he ornate doors as she passed them. When she saw the wooden entrance that led to the drawing-room, Hermione’s breath quickened and her throat began to close. Draco found her cowering on the ground, hugging her legs close to her chest, in the middle of an anxiety attack. 

He sank to the ground next to her and rubbed circles on her back, telling her to calm down and that everything would be alright. It took minutes for Hermione to finally compose herself and regain her breath. She inhaled deeply, allowing the oxygen to fill her chest. Shame washed over her when Hermione  realised  just how vulnerable she had been in those moments.

“This doesn’t usually happen,” she whispered. “It’s been  _ months _ sin-”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Draco said as he continued to rub languid circles on her back. “It happens to me too.”

Hermione chanced a look at him.

“It’s been years since Mother or I have used the dining room or the dungeons,” he confided, his voice lowered to a whisper. “Or the drawing-room.”

She swallowed, her throat constricting at the sudden assault of memories. He’d been there. He’d seen what had happened to her.

They sat on the marble floor of the Manor until it became too uncomfortable. Then, when the floor felt too cold and hard, Draco stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. Hermione slid her small palm into his and they walked to the library together. After that, Draco set up a special floo network between Hermione’s flat and his library so she wouldn’t have to walk through the cold halls again.


	3. None are more blind than those who refuse to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept collaboration. Story and writing by AkaiaOwl and lyrics by MissyJAnne85.

The first time Hermione spent the night at Malfoy Manor was because they’d stayed up late reading on the couch. She woke up wrapped in warmth and peacefulness, feelings that she had seldom felt ever since Harry announced Voldemort’s return at the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts.

The moonlight was casting long silver shadows in the library. The only sound that could be heard was that of the leaves moving with the wind and the soft whisper of magic coming from the shelves that held the oldest tomes. As she stirred, Hermione noticed that she was wrapped by Draco Malfoy. His strong arms were tugging her close to him and one of his legs was draped over hers. The logical part of her brain told her she should be panicking but the bigger part of her brain, her instinct, coaxed her back to sleep.

Hermione arose to find herself looking at Draco’s chest. His arms were still cocooning her and she became aware that her legs were twined with his. She blushed deeply, hoping to extricate herself from his hold before he woke up. But there was no such luck. Draco was already awake and seemed to have been for a while. Hermione tilted her head and found him already looking down at her.

His grey eyes seemed bottomless. Hermione was entranced by the way the light caught on his pale lashes and how his hair looked in the morning. She looked downwards and her gaze fixed on his mouth. Without giving herself time to think about the possible repercussions, Hermione closed the gap between them, hesitatingly touching her lips to his. She felt the softness of his skin beneath hers and the warmth that radiated off his body. Hermione moved away from him.

To say that Draco Malfoy looked shocked would be an understatement. Had she overstepped their boundaries? Did he not feel the same way? Embarrassment filled her stomach as heavy as lead.

“Oh, Granger,” he groaned. “For a second I thought I was dreaming.”

“Draco, I-”

His arms tightened their hold on her and he lowered his face to meet hers again. This time, his lips moved against her own. Massaging, probing, tasting. His tongue darted out and caressed her lower lip. Hermione parted her lips and met him halfway, her tongue stroking his. Draco lowered his arms and, suddenly, his hands were on her arse. Hermione whimpered as his large hands grabbed at her.

Draco’s lips traveled away from her mouth and into her neck, peppering the way with wet kisses. He laved at the soft skin beneath her jaw as his hands traveled up her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her stomach and chest. Hermione lost herself to the feeling, not caring about the fact that they were doing this in the middle of the morning in his family’s library. Not caring about the fact that Narcissa Malfoy could walk in at any second. Not caring about the sounds that were currently falling out of her parted lips.

“You’re bloody perfect,” he said, his voice sounding husky.

His trail of kisses had somehow descended and Hermione felt Draco’s mouth on one of her breasts while one of his hands caressed the other. For some reason, her jumper and his sweater lay discarded on the floor. As he sucked and teased, Hermione tried to create some friction to alleviate the ache between her legs, rubbing herself against him.

Hermione thought back on the months spent next to Draco, on everything they had shared together. Their goals and projects, their doubts and fears, their fears and vulnerabilities. She had never felt this close to anyone before. Hermione thought back on everything that had transpired between them since she’d first seen him at her book signing, how he’d been Malfoy and now he was Draco. How far and strange it seemed now.

She felt his lips continue their expedition down the curves of her body. Hermione felt Draco unbuttoning her pants and she lifted her hips to help him bare herself to him. He shifted between her legs so his head was placed just above her pelvis. Hermione let out short breaths as his darkened eyes locked on hers. He moved his hand upwards, touching her body until his fingers were on her lips. Hermione’s tongue slipped out to caress his fingers and Draco groaned. And then his mouth was on her, licking over her sensitive flesh, nipping at her softly.

His hands grabbed her knees and pushed them upwards so her feet rested near his shoulders. In this new position, Hermione could feel Draco’s mouth even more vividly. His tongue began tasting the most sensitive part of her and Hermione couldn’t help the loud sounds that escaped her mouth. Surely, anyone in the house would hear them. But she didn’t care. She was beyond caring.

“I want this, Draco,” she said.

He lifted his head from between her legs, licking his wet lips while staring at her flushed face. “I want this too, I have always wanted this.”

Hermione pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. She wanted this, she wanted _him_. Together, they vanished the rest of his clothing until their naked skins were in contact with each other. She parted her legs to accommodate his hips and he prodded at her entrance. Draco sank into her slowly, letting her get used to the feel of him. She’d only done this once before, but, for the life of her, she could not remember it feeling anywhere as intense as this. After a few torturous thrusts, he picked up the pace. Hermione threw her head back, fixing her gaze at a point in the ceiling.

She grabbed at his shoulders, desperate to anchor herself to something solid while her body melted and floated and escaped from her grip. Draco pulled her legs up so he could bury himself deeper and they both groaned with pleasure. He was moving faster now and his hand moved to caress her face. The tender touch made Hermione look directly at him. Grey met brown and she felt herself tremble slightly.

“Oh, Draco, yes,” she choked out as he continued moving within her.

His hand drifted between their bodies and then he touched her most sensitive part, rubbing fast circles over it. Profanities fell from her mouth as Draco moved faster, filling her up like she never had been before. And Hermione was suddenly shattering, the intense feeling in her lower body taking precedence over everything else. She felt Draco moving frantically and she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. After a few more thrusts, he buried his face in her neck with a loud moan that sounded like her name.

* * *

Thousands of floating candles illuminated everything with a dim glow.

Hundreds of elegant witches and wizards moved around the room, their clothes sparkling under the dim illumination as they searched for their assigned seats. Hermione gripped Draco’s arm tightly as they made their way through the magnificent ballroom and found their places.

The Order of Merlin Gala reunited the most exceptional magical individuals. Familiar and unfamiliar faces alike stood out from the crowd. Nevertheless, the two youngest people in the event were the ones who attracted the most stares. Despite them being photographed together a multitude of times during the past couple of years, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger remained two of the most popular alumni of their generation. Despite being so young, they had already published some of the most breakthrough investigations on different branches of magic.

In fact, tonight, they would each be receiving the Order of Merlin, Third Class for their notorious projects on the subject of Alchemy which consisted of three large volumes explaining everything about the complicated discipline. The importance of their research lay in the thorough combination of magical and Muggle sources, something that had never been done before.

When commenting on the dashing but albeit odd couple, the magical community agreed that a pairing such as this would have never happened before the Second Wizarding War. Not ignorant of the gossip, Hermione Granger disagreed. She prided herself on her ability to see past appearances and on her innate curiosity. She liked to think that she wouldn’t refuse to see the good even in those that seemed hopeless. If she had done that, Hermione would have been blind to Draco’s evolution into the man he was now, into the man she loved.

Her father used to say that none are more blind than those who refuse to see. Now, spending her life next to Draco Malfoy, Hermione was filled with a sense of gratitude that this man allowed her to see him for who he truly was, and that he trusted her to see him with other eyes every single day.

**The end.**


	4. Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept collaboration. Story and writing by AkaiaOwl and lyrics by MissyJAnne85.

**_The poems were written from the perspective of Draco Malfoy:_ **

**_Your Favourite Jerk_ **

_ I know we’re older _

_ But I don’t know if I’m wiser. _

_ It’s a question that plays on my mind... _

_ Can’t decide if I want to admire or hate you.  _

_ Every comment I overhear that comes out of your smart mouth, makes me snigger silently _

_ And unconsciously, unwillingly I start to smirk. _

_ Then I squirm, my insides churn and internally I’m conflicted. _

_ You make me nervous... _

_ So I fall into comfortable bad habits, _

_ I become your favourite jerk.  _

_ You chip away at my walls, my strongest self defence. _

_ Your positivity makes me disgustingly self-conscious. _

_ When did you gain confidence to look my way? _

_ Why? What’s caught your attention? _

_ You fix your analytical eyes on me and they see too much... _

_ I feel vulnerable around you. _

_ Could you like me though I’m brittle? _

_ Would you help me rediscover my faith? _

_ Cause the truth is I’m unsteady _

_ Can’t afford my trust to be misplaced... _

_ Maybe I’ll take a chance, though everyone knows I’m not courageous.  _

_ I’ll let you in, let you see me _

_ And hope you’re prepared to slum in darkness cause mine is an ugly truth.  _

_ And yet, you’ve dragged me with you toward the surface... _

_ And suddenly it’s all too bright.  _

_ I’m squinting and it’s painful, standing with you in the light. _

_ And although I’m scared, internally I know that I’ll be fine _

_ Because I’m determined to shift and change. _

_ There’s no other option _

_ Cause we both know that it’s impossible for me to turn away. _

_ You humble me and you’re honest. _

_ You’re challenging, but God I  _ _ want _ _ it. _

_ To be the one standing next to you _

_ Always and for keeps. _

_ I shed my skin and leave behind the miserable sod  _

_ Too terrified to be near you. _

_ The one who stole secret and forbidden glances _

_ From across the other side of the room.  _

_ I choose to evolve. _

**_The Only One_ ** _ (besotted and wistful Draco) _

_ I know she’s the only one for me _

_ Because she leaves me spellbound _

_ She enraptures and captivates me _

_ The only one that I will ever see _

_ That I’ll ever notice _

_ That I want to be close with… _

_ I know she’s the only one for me _

_ Because she moves like magic _

_ She’s sensual and hypnotic _

_ Everything I’ve ever wanted _

_ And she would boldly wrap her arms around me _

_ And she would lean in closer... _

_ And I would lean in closer, hoping she kisses me. _

_ I know she’s the only one for me _

_ Because she is enchanting _

_ She’s beguiling and delightful _

_ She’s cheeky and insightful _

_ She is someone who will keep intriguing me _

_ She’s the only one I see... _

_ I hope she falls for me. _


End file.
